


Fascination

by Saku015



Series: Mikorei Week 2017 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: High School, M/M, MikoRei Week 2017, Texting, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Munakata Reisi is exhausted. Fortuately for him, there is a perfect place for him where he can get some sleep.





	Fascination

That guy was unimaginable. Mikoto was sitting behind his desk, watching as their class representative was talking about some kind of shit which he was not interested in.

Munakata Reisi, the student council president and his lover. The way the boy could grab everyones’ attention and how all of his class drank his every word – it was so frightening that Mikoto felt as a shiver ran down his spine. So strong, so manipulative, so… dominant. Mikoto sighed and closed his eyes. He really needed a cigarette!

When he reopened them, they slightly widened. Reisi was still talking to the others, but Mikoto could clearly see that little knowing smirk in the corner of his lips. He was spotted, which made his heart beat two times faster.

"Thank you, Reisi-kun! You can sit down," their teacher said, then continued the material where he finished it last time.

Mikoto tried to focus on the explanation – he really did – but when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, his attention was distracted immediately.

[Staring at others that way is really inappropriate, don’t you know?]

A smile crept onto the red haired boy’s face. He did not have to turn to his left, because he knew what he would see. The sender of the text making notes vehemently.

[I never would have thought that the student council president would send texts during class. Isn’t that inappropriate as well? By the way, how could you write and making notes at the same time?]

Mikoto knew that the question was childish, but there were things about the other teen which surprised him over and over and over again. His phone buzzed again and he opened it as if it was some kind of stupid love letter. He had to laugh at himself. Each one of his classmates thought that he was the strongest of the class, but in the hands of Reisi Munakata, his heart was as fragile as glass.

[I have no intention to tell any of my secrets to a stalker like you.]

Mikoto had to cover his mouth. There were rare occasions when his boyfriend said a joke and he treasured them all in the depth of his heart.

[Then maybe you should put me back into my place, huh?]

Because of the next message, his stomach turned upside-down and he had to gulp rather loudly.

[Meet me here at 5:00 PM.]

 

Mikoto’s hand shook slightly as he opened the classroom door. It was after school, so there was practically no one who could interrupt them in their activity.

He stepped into the classroom and his breath caught in his throat. Because of the sound of the door, Reisi turned around. The rays of the setting sun lit his silhouette from behind. He was so beautiful that Mikoto had to blink so he could 100% believe that the man who was standing in front of him was real and not a statue.

"So, you came," he heard the deep voice. He felt as a blush appearing on his face. Not that he would not do something that Reisi asked him to do.

"Of course. Did you except something else?" He tried to make his voice sounding confident, but from the laugh he knew that he fell miserably. Reisi made a calling gesture with his hand, which made Mikoto walking to him – just like the puppet he thought he was in these kinds of situations. 

When, instead of pulling him to his body, Reisi sat down and leaned against the wall, Mikoto felt his eyebrows raising. The boy looked up at him. Mikoto sat down next to him without a word.

"Did you think that we would do something else?" The mocking tone of the others’ voice made the boys’ blush deepening.

"You are too close!" Mikoto said. He felt that intoxicating aroma, so he knew that the raven was only mere inches away from his face.

"Oh, really?" The red haired boy growled in irritation. The other could be so fucking annoying sometimes! He snapped his head towards the direction of the voice and his lips met with two sweet ones. Mikoto blushed furiously. That bastard! He planned that move the whole time!

"So annoying!" He mumbled, turning his head away. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down and saw the other boy’s head resting on it. He opened his mouth to protest, but he had to realize that Reisi had already been asleep.

A gentle smile appeared on his face and he placed a chaste kiss on the black locks. Everyone deserved some rest. Even someone who would become one of the greatest kings of all time.


End file.
